


Under the mistletoe

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoes, Office Party, intern changbin, jisung appears for a hot second, minbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Minho sees an opportunity to get with intern Seo





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I seem to write good one shots these days? I'm sorry guys...

This was Minho’s last shot.

He had been trying to get with the intern ever since he’d started at the company last month. Every little hint had flown right past Changbin’s head and Minho was at his wit’s end. Until he figured that the company’s Christmas party was going to be a good opportunity to try one last time.

Usually, Minho dreaded these events – because he really wasn’t eager to spend more time with his annoying co-workers – but this year he found something worth going for. As far as he knew, Changbin wasn’t going to bring a date. This was his chance.

“Oh, hey Minho. I didn’t expect to see you here”, Jisung, one of the only co-workers that wasn’t a complete and utter idiot, greeted him when he went to grab a glass of champagne before he’d start looking out for Changbin. “I wasn’t going to come, but I didn’t really have anything else to do”, Minho replied with a shrug.

Jisung grinned knowingly. “And I suppose it totally isn’t because of a certain intern...”, he trailed off. Minho was about to clap back at him when a man appeared at Jisung’s side, handing him a plate of snacks. He was tall and very beautiful. Almost like a model. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was sweet. “I didn’t know what you wanted so I got you everything”, he said. Jisung smiled brightly. “A man after my heart. Thanks, love.”

Minho excused himself when he spotted Changbin quietly nursing a glass of champagne in the corner of the room. He looked around like he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing here. Minho couldn’t help but smirk at the godsent opportunity to be able to talk to Changbin without either of them saying that they had to get back to work or something equally as frustrating.

“All alone?” Minho spoke up once he’d made it over to where the intern stood. Changbin jumped a little at suddenly being addressed. “U-uh yeah...I...”, the younger trailed off. “I don’t really know what I’m doing here to be honest”, he admitted. Minho grinned, taking a sip of his champagne. “Neither do I”, a lie, but Changbin didn’t have to know that, “these company events are awfully boring”, he replied. The intern looked like he wanted to agree but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate.

Awkward silence fell over them. Minho wanted to talk to him, ask him out, but he didn’t quite know how. It usually didn’t take him this long to score a date, but there was something about Changbin that made him want to make this special.

“Uh...”, Changbin suddenly spoke up, looking up at the ceiling. Minho followed his gaze and he couldn’t help but let out an amused huff at the cliché. There was a mistletoe hanging above them...

“W-we don’t have to...”, Changbin stammered. Minho chuckled, suddenly gaining some confidence. “Rules are rules, Changbin”, he said with a little smirk, relishing in the way Changbin’s face heated up. He leaned in and quickly pecked the intern on the cheek, not wanting to go too far right away. He tried not to coo at the cute little squeak the younger let out at the suddenness of the situation.

“There’s more where that came from”, Minho said, feeling confident. Changbin was still red but he chuckled at the comment. “Buy me dinner first”, he replied. Minho’s eyes widened in mild surprise. “Very smooth, intern Seo”, he complimented the younger man, who, as it seemed, had gathered some confidence of his own.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out since I started here”, he deadpanned. Minho grinned. “Then today’s your lucky day. Would you like to go out with me?” he asked. Changbin returned his grin. “I’ll think about it”, he teased.

Long story short, they went to McDonald’s afterwards and in Minho’s opinion he couldn’t have asked for a better first date.  


End file.
